


Thunderstorm

by 1000tiffanylamps



Series: tomrey fics [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, It's very vague, M/M, Sunkist - Freeform, They/Themrey, benrey's afraid of thunder fic, both are trans and neurodivergent, just benrey coming to tommy's house for comfort, not very relevant to this but, sort of budding relationship sort of thing, this could literally be post or pre canon or au, yes i am projecting. mind your own business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000tiffanylamps/pseuds/1000tiffanylamps
Summary: Benrey's afraid of thunder, so they show up at Tommy's house for comfort. Simple fluff, cuddling on the couch and sharing dinner.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Series: tomrey fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883740
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fic in a million years but hlvrai got me insanely hyperfixated so please enjoy this snipet of my two favorite funky little dudes being tender together. i have a lot of headcannons about them but i'll leave you to it for now and hopefully i'll write more and talk about em. only proofread like the first half so sorry if there's any major fuckups. dialogue is not my strong suit but i tried my best.

It’s a stormy evening, a cold chill in the air as lightning cracks in the distance. On the couch in his tiny apartment, Tommy’s huddled in a pile of blankets holding an anxious Sunkist who’s trying to jam his head in the corner of the cushions. Tommy knows big dogs don’t tend to realize how big they are, and he’s endeared by the huge dog acting like a lap dog who can fully hide between him and the side of the couch. 

A scratch at the window startles Tommy from the Star Trek reruns on the TV as he turns to try and peer through the window. He has an idea of what’s probably causing the sound, as the window slides open and a soaking wet body slips through the windowsill and plops on the ground with a wet thud. From the puddle on the floor Benrey reveals themselves, turning their helmeted head towards Tommy with a miserable pout. Tommy quickly scrambles up from his spot over to them, reaching down to haul them up.

“B-Benrey! Are you alright, the window isn’t- the door would be better if you- if you need to get in-” he’s cut off as he pulls them up from the floor and Benrey grabs him around the waist in a tight embrace as a clap of thunder erupts in the background. He’s soaking wet and shaking, and Tommy realizes it’s the thunder, they’re afraid of it just like Sunkist and must’ve stumbled here in the rain. He didn’t get why they refused to use the door when they came by, but it was Benrey, so he wasn’t exactly surprised.

Scooping Benrey up in his arms he carries them over to the nest of blankets and pillows where Sunkist is nestled and plops them down between himself and the dog. He wraps his arms around them, pulling them close while they nuzzle into his neck. Acutely he realizes he should’ve grabbed a towel, but forgot in the panic to make sure Benrey was alright. He sighs as the water seeps into his sweater.

“It’s- It’s alright Benrey y-you’re safe, it’s just thunder. Thunder’s just, just the sound the lightning makes when the a-air compresses around it, it can’t hurt you, don’t worry,” Tommy soothes and gently strokes their back. A trickle of sweet voice spills out from Benrey’s mouth, and Tommy recognizes it, purple like a grape, 'with you I feel safe.' 

“didn’t know it was gonna rain. was out tryna get uh, borger. french fries. thought you’d know what to do about the noise,” they mumble out and then pause. “...hat?” they ask, hesitantly, peering up at Tommy.

“Mhm, of course, h- here,” he says as he pulls their helmet off and releases a poof of slightly damp, shaggy black hair. Tommy gently ruffles it and places a soft kiss on their forehead before retrieving his hat from the nightstand. He pushes back Benrey’s hair and fits the hat snuggly on their head and gives the propeller a flick as they relax into the couch, pulling the hat down and holding it tightly. Tommy knows the helmet is a comfort item for them, but recently as they’d been spending more and more time together Benrey had taken to stealing his sweaters and wearing his hat to get comfortable. It’s incredibly cute and he’s glad Benrey feels safe around him, and seeing them wear his clothes makes his heart flutter in his chest.

They sit like that together for a while, cuddled up with Sunkist, until Tommy feels Benrey calm down and relax. “Benrey I don’t want to, um, leave you, but can I go get a towel?”

“oh, shit, uh yeah sorry,” they say as though they’ve just become conscious of how wet the blanket-nest has gotten. 

“Is there anything else I can- do you need anything else?” Tommy asks as he gets up.

Benrey’s silent for a moment as they lock eyes with the fridge down the hall before responding. “chicky nuggies? you got chicky nuggies still for lil ol benny?”

“Got them in the freezer, the dinosaur ones even. And um, uh, choccy milk? I’ve got chocolate milk.”

A bit of light pink sweet voice slips out as they blush and bury their face in Sunkist’s fur.

“Tommy coming in clutch,” he hears them say as he leaves the room, their voice muffled by the fur. He chuckles and makes his way into the kitchen to prepare a tray of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and two glasses of chocolate milk with their Black Mesa Official Silly Straws. 

When he comes back, the rain has settled down and the lightning has stopped for the most part. Benrey is laying back relaxed, idly petting Sunkist, watching the TV intently. Huh, Tommy thinks, as he notices they’ve changed the channel and are now watching an old episode of Frasier.

“I didn’t know you liked shows like, uh, Frasier, Benrey.”

“huh? oh, yeah Frasier uh, fucks,” they respond, bafflingly.

“Oh. Well I’ve got- I’ve got dinner,” Tommy announces, setting up the two plates of nuggets and two drinks on the little coffee table. He settles in next to them, wrapping a blanket around all three of them, while he tries to decipher the plot of the episode on TV. Benrey practically inhales it, just puts the nuggets whole into their mouth and squirts ketchup right from the bottle to chase it. If he hadn’t seen this happen before Tommy might be more disgusted, but it’s hard to be grossed out by someone he’s so enamored by. When they’re done Benrey goes on a clumsy tangent trying to explain the overarching plot of Frasier to him, trying to explain how it holds up 20 years later. After a few episodes, they start to doze off, and Tommy realizes how late it is, beginning to get tired himself. 

Tommy carefully lifts Benrey’s head off his shoulder as he lifts himself up off the couch, trying not to disturb them, tangled up with Sunkist half in their lap in the pile of blankets. He gathers up the dishes, can’t stand letting old food pile up nor the smell of old ketchup, and cleans up the mess. When he returns to the living room, Benrey’s stirring a bit and looks up at him with bleary eyes.

“what time,,,? sorry ‘bout the uh, water didn’t mean to make a big mess. probably late i better get going didn’t wanna-”

“No! No- it’s uh, I’m glad you’re here, maybe you could, you could stay?” Tommy rushes to cut them off, not wanting to think they’re inconveniencing him, when he’s glad they came to him when they needed him. As if he wasn’t always happy to spend time with them, anyways.

“oh. poggers,” they say, giving a shy smile. “i’ll uh, sleep here with Sunkist?”

“I mean you, you could come sleep in my room...if you w-want…” Tommy replies, avoiding eye contact, lightly wringing his hands together.

“ohhh, trying to get some cuddles from benrey huh? trying to snuggle with ya boy? i getcha, Tommy,” they tease with a smirk.

“M-maybe you should shower first though, Benrey. You’re still soaking wet. You can wear some of my- I’ll find some pajamas for you.”

“oh, too good for nature’s shower, huh. fine. Tommy’s scared of a little rain water,” they complain while they head to the bathroom. When they get up Sunkist stirs, stretching out his legs and giving a big yawn. He slinks off the couch, as much as a dog so big can slink, and patters down the hallway toward his bed, stopping to bump against Tommy on the way while he goes to find pajamas for Benrey.

“Oh! Going to bed Sunkist? Good night,” he croons and gives him a hug around the neck, ruffling his ears and sending him on his way. Tommy makes his way to his room and riffles through the drawers to find something suitable he can leave for Benrey, pulling out an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with little pokemon on them. They’ll be too long for Benrey, but it’s the best he can do, and it’ll be comfortable, not to mention cute. He leaves them outside the shower for Benrey and gets to work on his own nightly routine. 

Benrey apparently likes to take long showers, so Tommy gets in bed, as it’s far past midnight and far past when he usually heads to sleep. He’s barely starting to doze off when he feels the bed dip next to him and Benrey slips in, quickly taking cover under the sheets and snuggling up close to Tommy. They wrap their arms around him and Tommy smiles, both of them feeling warm and safe.

“Sweet dreams Benrey,” Tommy says and gives them a soft kiss on the cheek. They open their mouth and a stream of sweet voice flows out, fuschia to beet, 'I think you’re sweet.'

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading please let me know if u liked it!! and share your headcannons with me!!
> 
> also frasier isn't a special interest or anything ahsjcmdk it's a nod to the fact that my friends put me on blast for talking about frasier too much


End file.
